1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compact discs and is particularly directed to improved container means for storing and retrieving compact discs.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, compact discs have become extremely popular as a means of recording and reproducing music. However, as a person begins to acquire a collection of compact discs, a need rapidly arises for a safe, compact and convenient means for storing and retrieving the compact discs. Compact discs are frequently sold in oversized packages, which serve to attract prospective buyers, but which, once purchased, require excessive storage space. Slip jackets are generally provided for the compact discs, which serve to provide protection for the compact discs after removal from the sales package and which can be stacked together in a minimum of storage space. Such protection is desirable. However, when a plurality of compact discs are stacked together side-by-side, like books on a shelf, it is difficult to identify and locate a specific disc and it becomes necessary to leaf through the stack to find the desired disc. Numerous devices have been proposed, heretofor, for storing compact discs, but none of the prior art devices have been entirely satisfactory.